Lovers
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Un secreto, y una traición. Innocenza & Fiducia [KiriAsu]


_**LOVERS~**_

 _para Javi — advertencia: Lemon._

•

 _[Innocen_ _za_ _]_

* * *

 _Aincrad, 15 de enero del 2024_ _. (entrada a calabozo del piso 55)_

—Entonces ¿estamos preparados? —la voz femenina de quien comandaba el escuadrón de exploración se oyó nítida en la entrada del calabozo.

El grupo de veinte jóvenes de los distintos gremios asignados asintieron con convicción, completamente motivados para derrotar aquel boss, el que, según la guía facilitada por Argo, era uno de los más astutos y peligrosos del juego.

—Recuerden mantener la calma en todo momento…—siguió diciendo —Y sí es necesario hacer un alto para reagruparnos lo haremos, no tienten su suerte. No queremos más bajas…

—Para que no haya más bajas debes estar segura de las órdenes que darás a cada party…—sonó una arrogante voz desde el fondo —Las buenas decisiones lo son todo, subcomandante…

Antes de que la joven pudiera responder a las palabras de su interlocutor, el muchacho conocido como el _beater_ caminó entre los jugadores hasta detenerse en el frente. Las luces anaranjadas de las antorchas le confirieron una tonalidad dorada a sus prendas oscuras. Miró petulante a quien comandaba la operación, y esperó aquel intercambio venenoso que sabía vendría a continuación.

—¡Oh vaya Ki-bou! —la nueva voz pertenecía a la informante más escurridiza de Aincrad quien se adelantó a calmar los ánimos, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja —No sabía que formarías parte de esta misión…

—Si se tratara solo de mí hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para prescindir de su presencia…—respondió con saña la subcomandante, plantando sus ojos de caramelo en las orbes aceradas de su contrincante quien la miró sin pestañear —Pero él pertenece a las líneas delanteras, y mi superior solicitó especialmente su presencia en esto…

Argo esbozó una sonrisa torcida tras la palma de su mano —Tendrán que trabajar a la par…

—No es como si antes no lo hubiéramos hecho.

—Bien dijiste, fue _antes_ …—la bella muchacha lo pasó rozándolo firme con su hombro y se acercó al resto de la raid que al verla aproximarse guardaron silencio. Se armó de valor y su apariencia varió de la adolescente hermosa que aún era, hasta convertirse en esa líder indiscutida, firme, segura y a veces cruel que dictaba órdenes precisas y era amada y odiada por igual —Nos dividiremos en grupos pequeños; partys _a_ , _b,_ y _c_ irán conmigo. _d_ _, e_ y _f_ responderán a Schmitt…— el joven de cabello castaño y armadura gris plata se ubicó a su lado y asintió eficiente — Grupos _g,_ y _h_ irán bajo las ordenes de Klein…—señaló al pelirrojo que asintió atento a las palabras de la muchacha —Y por último…—su voz se endureció — _...i_ y _j_ estarán a cargo del espadachín negro…— ni bien terminó de decir eso se alejó y fue a reunirse con sus hombres.

Argo la esperó con expresión ansiosa, se acomodó los bordes de la capucha sobre su cabeza —A-chan—la llamó con un ligero puchero.

La nombrada dio las últimas órdenes a su pequeño grupo y se giró en su dirección, irritada de que la blonda la nombrara de ese modo frente a sus hombres — Argo, ya deja de llamarme así.

—¡Pero A-chan es A-chan! —gimoteó la informante con voz inocente.

Asuna suspiró para no dar rienda al mal humor que sentía. Mal humor que se había acrecentado cuando el joven de cabello negro apodado el _'beater'_ puso un pie en la entrada al calabozo donde estaban. ¿Tal vez conservaba la mínima esperanza de que no se presentara a participar de esa expedición?

—Cambia ya la cara— le dijo Argo cuando la pelirroja se detuvo a su lado.

Sin embargo ésta ignoró sus palabras, paseó la vista por cada líder de party y cada jugador dispuesto a cumplir sus directivas, las que fueran. Contempló sus rostros expectantes, nerviosos, tal vez un poco impacientes por lo porvenir, más ahí estaban; firmes. Sonrió satisfecha y se volvió a su amiga —¿Algo más que deba saber?

Argo jugueteó con sus dedos en un gesto dubitativo, como si considerara que responder, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y negó con su cabeza —¡Ya le he dicho todo a A-chan!

—Muy bien, entonces ¿vienes con nosotros?

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¿Cuándo A-chan, Ki-bou y yo salíamos a las misiones de los primeros pisos? —suspiró con pesar —No soy tan fuerte como en ese entonces...

—Esos tiempos ya no volverán, Argo—la censuró la pelirroja con gesto impasible.

—Pero si los recuerdas ¿cierto?

Asuna le dio la espalda moviéndose, y la joven informante vio como todos los hombres la veían con adoración y respeto; algo muy ajeno a lo que sucedía durante los primeros pisos cuando esa joven se escondía dentro de esa capucha roja, y era tan retraída y tímida… que solo buscaba ocultarse.

—A-chan y Ki-bou eran un gran equipo…—murmuró, y sus palabras fueron oídas por Kirito que llegó a ponerse a su lado, pese a que las pronunció bajo su aliento.

—Eso quedó en el pasado—le respondió el espadachín mirándola con una sonrisa compungida.

—¿Qué tanto pasó entre ustedes para dejar de hablarse de un día para el otro? —continuó la blonda alzando una ceja mientras escudriñaba el semblante impasible de su compañero.

—Nada.

—No me digas nada…

—Bueno, ella decidió pasar a formar parte de _Knight of the Blood_ , y dejamos de formar equipo…

Sí, esa era la _verdad_ que ella manejaba, y la que todos conocían, pero a pesar de dedicarse al tráfico de información aún no había descubierto que tanto había pasado entre esos dos. Asuna y Kirito solían ser muy amigos, todos los miembros de la línea delantera de ese entonces (casi año y medio atrás) habían apostado que esos dos acabarían siendo pareja… Pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a distanciarse, y a mostrarse separados. Pronto fue demasiado obvio que se evitaban; luego la pelirroja pasó a formar parte de una de las guild más importantes del juego, y ya no volvieron a formar equipo, ni siquiera se hablaban durante las reuniones. Y si lo hacían siempre era con un dejo de reproche por parte de la flamante subcomandante. Kirito siempre mantenía ese silencio impasible, pero cada vez que le dirigía la palabra le decía algo mordaz por el visible placer de provocarla.

Argo tenía el presentimiento de que había _gato encerrado,_ pero ninguno de los dos involucrados soltaba palabra al respecto.

—Es una pena, formaban una de las duplas más poderosas del juego— refirió finalmente a sabiendas que solo él la oía.

Kirito se encogió de hombros, y viendo que el resto de la raid empezaba a moverse hacia la puerta les siguió el paso a cierta distancia. Asuna y ese integrante de los _Dragones Divinos_ lideraban todo al frente, y él en compañía de Klein cerraban la marcha.

Ver como ella le sonreía débilmente al muchacho de armadura plateada, le trajo un malestar extraño en el pecho, pero se esforzó en ocultarlo concentrándose en la conversación banal que mantenía con el pelirrojo.

•••

•••

—No iré con ustedes— la firme voz de Argo retumbó en las paredes altas y rocosas de la entrada —Alguien debe quedarse y dar cuenta de lo que hemos averiguado hasta el momento… sé que lo harán bien.

Asuna asintió —¿Algún otro detalle que deba saber? —insistió pese a que anteriormente le había preguntado lo mismo.

La blonda se mordió el labio y negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza, sin embargo, sus nudillos estaban blancos cuando sujetó los bordes de su capa —Todo lo que sé se lo he dicho ya a A-chan…

La muchacha suspiró con cansancio y comandó a sus hombres hasta las pesadas puertas que se erigían ante ellos. Alumbró con las antorchas y se sorprendió, al igual que todos, del curioso diseño que decoraba la abertura. En el centro se veía la silueta de un corazón labrado que permanecía unido gracias a que ambas puertas estaban cerradas. Del lado derecho, el corazón se desdibujaba hasta convertirse en una silueta femenina que estaba de rodillas en actitud suplicante. Del lado izquierdo, el corazón tomaba la forma masculina, pero al contrario de la anterior figura y su pose humillada, ésta se encontraba de pie en un gesto amenazador. En el ángulo derecho se leía _Lover_ , y en el izquierdo _Enemy._

—¿Qué significa esto? —la voz varonil de Schmitt interrumpió los pensamientos enturbiados de la pelirroja, quien volteó a verle con preocupación.

Sacudió la cabeza —No sé qué sea, ¿tal vez algún tipo de pista que nos sugiera que clase de Boss encontraremos?

—Es extraño, nunca había visto algo similar en el juego…

Asuna apoyó la mano sobre la triste silueta femenina que estaba grabada en la abertura, y al tocarla sintió un ligero estremecimiento que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la voz firme de Kirito la afectó aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Empuñó su mano y tras una señal al líder de los _Dragones Divinos_ rompió a caminar —Nos disponemos a entrar si todos están de acuerdo.

Kirito se dio cuenta de como lo evitaba, pero no mostró emoción alguna. Al igual que Klein, ambos acercaron sus antorchas para admirar el diseño de las puertas.

—¡Oi! ¿Que diablos significa esto?

El espadachín se hizo eco de las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo, pero se guardó de comentar cuan impresionado estaba. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la silueta masculina amenazante, y en el corazón que unía ambas puertas. Un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, y volteó para observar a la informante que se encontraba metros atrás donde la habían dejado.

La expresión culposa de Argo era demasiado obvia, en la línea tensa de sus labios y hasta en la expresión triste de sus ojos. Evitó la mirada del joven en el preciso momento en el que Asuna empujaba las puertas para entrar. Una vez hecho eso, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

A sus oídos, llegó el eco de su voz compungida.

' _Lo siento mucho, Ki-bou...'_

•••

•••

Kirito se secó el sudor de su frente y mantuvo su espada en alto, listo para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Hasta el momento había sido el único que saliera del laberinto aquel que engulló a toda la raid tras abrir la puerta.

La idea inicial de Asuna era que cada líder estuviera al pendiente de su pequeño escuadrón, pero no fue una cruenta guerra la que encontraron tras entrar a lo que suponían era la recamara del jefe. Apenas atravesaron el umbral encontraron cuatro rutas diferentes que se erigían sombríamente ante el grupo. En silencio, y común acuerdo, cada party seleccionó un camino diferente, tal vez con la secreta esperanza de que todos hubieran de reunirse luego de lo que suponían era un camino entramado, lleno de encrucijadas y pasadizos.

Lo que resultó ser cierto.

Pero tras una dificultosa jornada, que terminó con todos los miembros de su grupo diezmados, Kirito fue el único que salió ileso del laberinto. Esperaba que las trampas donde habían caído los miembros de su party no fuera más que eso, una celada, y que al derrotar al boss habrían de reunirse todos nuevamente.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era similar a un largo corredor, por el que transitó siempre alerta, algo inquieto al oír el eco magnificado de sus propias pisadas. Frente a él se erigía otra puerta, pero ésta era elegante, de corte victoriano y barroco. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte de hierro y observó por sobre su hombro el trayecto que había hecho tras salir del laberinto aquel. ¿Realmente era el único que había llegado? ¿Que fue de los demás?

— _Espero que todos estén bien_.

Atravesó la abertura y entró. Viendo con sorpresa que se encontraba dentro de una amplia sala luminosa, de techos altos y barrocos, columnas de mármol con detalles de oro, suelo inmaculado en cuyo reflejo podía verse. Cortinados livianos de seda cubrían los ventanales dejando pasar la luz del día. Apenas entró, las pesadas puertas se cerraron tras su espalda encerrándolo irremediablemente en ese suntuoso lugar semejante a un palacio.

Mantuvo su espada en alto mientras atravesaba la sala en dirección a una especie de trono púrpura que se alzaba en el ángulo inferior, cuyo respaldo escondía la identidad de quien estaba ahí. Otra vez, el sonido de sus pasos retumbaba en sus oídos.

—Te tardaste mucho, _beater._

La voz femenina tenía un leve acento petulante, y salió volando con toda deliberación, haciendo que el joven ciñera su agarre en la empuñadura de su espada. Se detuvo al ver que la figura se incorporaba del trono y lo enfrentaba.

Se trataba de una joven de unos veinte años, o quizás menos, de abundante cabello negro y largo, cara perfecta, ojos gris perla, labios pequeños. Vestía un sensual corset de encaje negro, y una pomposa falda irregular que dejaba al descubierto la parte delantera de sus piernas, todo un conjunto muy gótico. Echó un mechón de largo cabello tras su hombro al notar que él estaba observándole con fijeza.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi padre me envió —contestó simplemente, y apoyó una mano en el respaldo.

—¿Tu padre es el creador de este juego?

—Haces muchas preguntas, él me dijo que así sería pero yo no le creí — rió y empezó a caminar rodeando el trono para enfrentarlo.

Tenía un dejo apático e indiferente, su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos grises parecían gélidos, como dagas de hielo.

—¿Eres el jefe de este piso?

—Así es, ¿alguna objeción?

Él endureció la mirada y aprontó su espada en un gesto inconsciente. Indeciso de tener que usarla frente a un mujer. Vaciló.

—Veo que te molesta mi apariencia —le sonrió insinuante se inclinó en una especie de reverencia burlona —Quizás prefieras esta otra…

Kirito observó estupefacto como el cuerpo de la muchacha frente a él mutaba de manera drástica como si se tratara de una masa amorfa, se encogió unos centímetros, la silueta se afinó, sus pupilas tomaron el color del ámbar, y todo ese cabello negro repentinamente se volvió del color del fuego. Cuando ella volvió a verlo era Asuna, la flamante subcomandante de _K.O.B_ , quien se hallaba frente a él en ese sexy vestido negro de corte victoriano.

—¿Kirito-kun? —murmuró con su tono de voz, ladeando la cabeza en desconcierto.

Él casi se fue para atrás de la impresión. Un curioso rubor le incendió las mejillas y el puente de la nariz. ¡En verdad Asuna estaba allí! Era ella, su voz, sus gestos, el profundo ambarino de sus ojos…

—Te… te estoy muy agradecida Kirito-kun… —empezó ella de la nada, apretándose las manos como si estuviera nerviosa —Eres el primer amigo que hice aquí y… —se mordió el labio —… Y me agradas mucho… mucho…

El muchacho se permitió enrojecer furiosamente. Ver a _Asuna_ , o a alguien similar a ella usando ese sexy vestido, con sus largas piernas al desnudo, y más diciendo algo como eso…

Esas palabras tan… _familiares…_

—Por _…_ por eso quería invitarte a almorzar algo… ¡Cómo una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…! —continuó con ese tono tímido y vergonzoso, un suave rubor en sus mejillas —¡Es solo una comida! ¡No… no tienes que aceptar si no quieres…!

Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en los suyos con tanta tenacidad que se sentía como si fuera ella quien estaba realmente frente a él.

—Es… es que tú… —sus pupilas temblaron, sus labios de rubí delinearon las palabras antes de decirlas —¡Tú me gu...gustas mucho!

Kirito se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible, y apartó la vista con obvio bochorno, sus puños se ciñeron antes de que se desordenara el cabello, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de desaparecer.

—Sí yo no te agrado solo debías decírmelo —la voz de la chica se alzó luego de algunos segundos de mutis, variando notablemente de lo dulce y tímida que antes se oía. Sus palabras ahora sonaron toscas, duras y hasta hirientes, mantenía la vista fija en él sin parpadear; su entrecejo fruncido, su rostro desilusionado —Lamento haberte molestado con mi amistad, quizás sí debiste dejar que muriera en el calabozo aquel día…

—¡Basta! —intervino el joven alzando la voz más de lo que debería, sus puños temblaron —¡No fue eso lo que quise decir!

—Pero fue lo que hiciste —le rebatió inerte —Fingiste que te agradaba…

Kirito soltó un gruñido y alzó la espada que llevaba olvidada en su mano en una acción inequívoca. Activó un skill de ataque, pero cuando dejó caer el acero sobre la chica, se detuvo a milímetros de su cabeza, notando su pasividad y su nula predisposición a herirla.

No podía desquitarse con ella por más que supiera que no era Asuna.

Porque lucía igual, y sus pupilas lo veía con repulsión… Esa misma repulsión que siempre anidaba en sus ojos.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Porque no empezamos de una vez? —le reclamó entre dientes.

Ella sostuvo su mirada y le sonrió, un gesto parco que jamás iluminó sus ojos —Aún nos falta un invitado… —en ese momento se oyó chirriar las enormes puertas detrás de ellos —El que parece que por fin ha llegado…

Kirito se giró para ver de quien se trataba, y se sintió congelar por segunda vez cuando las puertas se abrieron y Asuna se detuvo en el umbral, confundida y contrariada del mismo modo en que debió estar él, cuando puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Velozmente se giró hacia la _otra_ Asuna notando que había vuelto a su forma inicial; convirtiéndose en esa gélida mujer de ojos grises y cabello de medianoche.

—Bienvenida, _The Flash_ —la saludó sin entonación acercándose seguida del muchacho que tenía una expresión renuente y alarmada —La verdad es que te tardaste más de lo esperado.

La pelirroja abrió aún más sus ojos color miel, la sorpresa dibujaba en todo su semblante al reconocer al espadachín, la cual fue tanta que se quedó inmóvil anclada en el lugar en el que estaba.

—Veo que efectivamente se conocen —manifestó la anfitriona viendo hacia uno y otra.

Kirito se acercó a la muchacha antes de siquiera pensarlo, pero así como lo vio venir, Asuna retrocedió algunos pasos por inercia. Y ese _¿Estas bien?_ que el joven iba a preguntarle, quedó atorado en su garganta al ver como le rehuía. Por lo que sólo se ubicó a su lado en silencio, ambos enfrentando ahora a quien era el boss del piso.

—¿T-Tú eres la amenaza a vencer? —la voz de Asuna se alzó firme y directa, como una saeta que surca el aire directo al blanco.

La extraña joven asintió en una reverencia burlona —Bienvenidos a mi morada, soy _Kuroyuki_ ama del piso 55… —advirtió como la joven pelirroja se quitaba el estoque de la cintura y la detuvo con un pequeño gesto —Eso no es necesario…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es necesario?

—No es necesario un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo —habló impertérrita, y agregó —Al menos no conmigo. El enfrentamiento será entre ustedes.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué significa eso? ¡Habla claro! —Kirito tomó la palabra al notar que su compañera se había quedado en silencio, su mano tensa aún agarraba el mango de su precioso estoque.

—Pues algo tan simple como lo que acabo de decir. En este piso no deberán luchar contra mí, sino contra ustedes mismos…

Kirito recordó como ella había simulado ser Asuna, al punto de usar sus palabras… Esas palabras que la hermosa subcomandante le dedicara en un momento bisagra… y que él no supo responder apropiadamente.

No pudo evitar la corriente gélida que le corrió por la columna en la forma de un mal presagio. Miró de soslayo a Asuna pero ésta seguía con su vista al frente, su entrecejo fruncido, y dándole toda su atención a _Kuroyuki_ ; totalmente ajena -o tal vez no- a la atmósfera pesada que existía entre ambos.

—¿Qué tipo de enfrentamiento? —la pelirroja prosiguió.

—Un acertijo.

—¿Es una broma? —desenfundó su arma y en dos pasos se acercó lo suficiente a su contrincante como para amenazarla, pero ésta no mostró ni un ápice de temor. En sus pupilas tan gélidas como el hielo se pudo notar un leve dejo de aburrimiento.

—Eres tan previsible _Flash_ , tal y como mi padre mencionó —alzó la barbilla y con un dedo apartó el filo del estoque —Si fuera tú tendría cuidado de tus palabras; una _raid_ entera depende de lo que decidan hacer.

—¿Ellos están bien? —se adelantó el joven.

—Cómo señalé las vidas de todos esos jugadores está ligada al desempeño que ambos mantengan en este encuentro —sonrió amargamente —Si es que aceptan.

Los ojos amielados de Asuna se giraron a encontrar los suyos, y él advirtió el pánico que se reflejó en sus irises. Estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada; sabiendo que eso bien podía ser una trampa. Quiso decirle algo, confortarla de algún modo, pero ninguna palabra subió a su boca. La atmósfera entre ambos era tan extraña que… era mejor no pensar. Resopló considerando lo que esa extraña mujer había manifestado.

¿Tenían algo que perder?

—Habla.

—No esperaba menos de ti, _Beater_ —se irguió cuan alta era para poder observar a ambos —Pero primero les explicaré las reglas; como toda competencia ésta también tiene algunas normas a seguir. Si no pueden resolver el acertijo deberán entregar algo valioso en prenda, y vencer al otro en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando el vencedor atraviese esa puerta… —señaló una imponente abertura a sus espaldas que ninguno de los dos había visto antes —Podrá activar el portal de teletransportación del piso 56, y los jugadores que se tomaron en garantía serán transportados sanos y salvos al nuevo territorio ganado.

La mano de Asuna empuñó dolorosamente el mango de su estoque —¿Qué tipo de acertijo?

—Oh, es uno muy sencillo —ensanchó esa sonrisa gélida —Pero ambos deben estar de acuerdo para que se los diga.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en silencio asintiendo imperceptiblemente a la pregunta que el otro hacía.

•••

•••

—...Cuenta la leyenda que la Esfinge estaba asentada en el monte Ficio y daba muerte a todo aquel que no fuera capaz de contestar sus acertijos, asolando al reino de Tebas y diezmando a sus habitantes… —ambos espadachines la oían con recelo, conservando el silencio —Edipo fue la única persona capaz de interpretar sus enigmas correctamente, y en recompensa fue nombrado rey de Tebas, obteniendo la mano de su propia madre en matrimonio… Pero esa ya es otra historia.

—¿Cuál es el acertijo? —intervino el muchacho impaciente ante tanta palabrería que según él era innecesaria.

—No comas ansias, la paciencia es una virtud —le rebatió la pelinegra con una mueca relajada. Entonces se detuvo, conservando la afonía que la acompañaba, se tomó todo el tiempo mientras las palabras se formaban en su mente. Ubicó las manos tras su espalda y cerrando levemente los ojos, alzó la voz —'Inicia la guerra y la termina, conserva la fuerza del mil hombres y también la vulnerabilidad de uno solo, enlaza con una mirada, pero retiene y deja ir a voluntad...'

Tras oírla Asuna miró con desamparo a Kirito, el cual tenía una expresión devastada, casi enfurecida. Una gota de sudor le corría por la sien, y en un gesto práctico apretó con saña su espada negra cuya hoja brillaba con un dejo tétrico y fantasmal —Debes… debes estar bromeando… —masculló entre dientes. Su voz con un dejo inestable.

—¿Sabes la respuesta? —la subcomandante se volvió a él, la duda bailoteando en sus ojos. Aunque la contrariedad que mostraba ante el obrar busco del joven se ilustraba en todo su semblante.

—Oh vamos… —murmuró sosteniendo sus pupilas. Asuna no tenía idea, no podía estar mintiendo. Y él estaba furioso y a punto de estallar, desvió la vista —No.

—¿Cuál es la respuesta? —inquirió _Kuroyuki_ , dirigiéndose a Kirito —¿La sabes?

 _«¿Porque me pregunta a mí…?»_

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y disparó —No la sé.

Contra todo pronostico, la anfitriona soltó una pequeña risita y volviendo sobre sus pasos se sentó en su gran trono. La seda de su pomposo vestido negro se condensó a su alrededor mientras su porte se igualaba al de una reina.

—Bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente…

—¡Espera! —la pelirroja intervino al notar la extraña y tensa atmósfera —¿De veras no sabes? —la pregunta iba dirigida a su acompañante con desespero.

—No la sé —reiteró evasivo. Era demasiado bochornoso. _Demasiado_. No, no iba a soltar palabra. _«Perdóname Asuna…»_ Desvió la mirada de la chica y tragó lentamente —No conozco la respuesta.

Ella se volvió entonces a su interlocutora que seguía con interés su intercambio de palabras —Entonces… ¿no nos darás tiempo a pensarla?

—Me temo que eso no es posible actualmente —se miró las uñas de su mano derecha con aburrimiento —Y ya saben lo que viene...

—Pero… —la expresión de desamparo y súplica que inundó los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja casi hizo desistir al muchacho.

—Ambos aceptaron mis condiciones, es hora de seguir adelante con esto —la cortó impasible. Se levantó de su trono y volvió a acercarse al par, quienes por inercia retrocedieron —Es muy simple… —añadió —Deben darme dos elementos en prenda…

—¿Algo en prenda? —Asuna repitió, su vista se paseó por su estoque que aún afianzaba en su mano. Miró al espadachín pero este seguía impasible con el mismo gesto parco que antes tenía.

—No algo… material —le esclareció con una mueca al notar su intención. Rodó sus ojos grises tan similares a los de Kirito en una mueca de fastidio —Es algo insustancial, pero de gran valor…

—¿Insustancial?

—Es lo mismo para ti —refirió _Kuroyuki_ incluyendo a Kirito.

 _«¿De gran valor…?»_

Ambos jóvenes se observaron entre si, repasando con incertidumbre lo que la misteriosa _boss_ había dicho.

— **L' Innocenza e la fiducia…** —murmuró en una extraña lengua.

Lo que solo Asuna pareció entender, porque se puso pálida, y retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás, la mano en su estoque cobró ánimo y lo sujetó contra su pecho con renovado ahínco.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el muchacho con desconcierto al notar la actitud de la pelirroja —¿Qué significa?

—La inocencia… —con una sonrisa irónica señaló a Asuna —Y la confianza —se dio la vuelta y con el mismo gesto impasible lo señaló a él.

—¿Mi… mi inocencia? —repitió la subcomandante con pavor —¿Y como se supone que deb…? —su voz fue apagándose lentamente a la par que terminaba de hablar, y el significado real de esa palabra se hacía mella en su mente. Se puso aún más pálida antes de que sus mejillas adquirieran un ligero tono rosado.

—Creo que entiendes cuál es la única forma en la que puedas entregarme eso.

—¡Estás enferma! ¡Tú… tú y el creador de este maldito juego! —le gritó furiosa.

—No insultes a mi padre, ni siquiera tienes la mínima idea de a quien te estás dirigiendo. Y puede pesarte en el futuro.

—Esto es un desatino —intervino Kirito todavía no muy seguro de qué estaban hablando —No puedes obligarla a hacer algo que…

—El bienestar de toda esa _raid_ depende de ustedes dos —lo interrumpió impasible mirándolo con sus gélidas orbes por encima del hombro —Y ambos consintieron en hacer esto, no pueden echarse atrás. Además el progreso de S.A.O está en riesgo… ¿acaso no quieren salir de aquí? ¿No decían que este juego era una cárcel de muerte?

Kirito miró a Asuna quien estaba varios pasos adelante de él. Sus hombros temblaban visiblemente, estaba en una lucha consigo. Otra vez quiso decirle algo, confortarla de algún modo… como cuando todavía eran amigos, y se daban ánimo el uno al otro. Pero de nuevo se quedó inmóvil, impotente, apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para algo como eso.

—No tienen mucho tiempo, deben decidir ahora mismo —les urgió.

—...¿Y de que forma debo entregar mi inocencia?… —la voz de Asuna sonó directa y suave. Y aunque su espalda se erguía firme y recta ante él, podía advertir los ligeros espasmos que la recorrían.

—De la única forma en la que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacerlo —declaró estoica —Tú le darás tu inocencia y él su confianza… Una lucha _cuerpo a cuerpo_ … es lo que dije antes … tal vez en una forma metafórica, pero es lo terminarán haciendo de un modo u otro...

Los aterrados ojos de Asuna se encontraron con los desconcertados de Kirito quien finalmente hubo comprendido. Su rostro perdió color al igual que el de la pelirroja frente a él.

Asuna desvió la mirada y se giró hacia la anfitriona que seguía con ese mismo gesto impávido como si no notara los cambios que se gestaban una y otra vez entre ambos jóvenes.

—Lo… lo haré… —finalizó la chica con voz clara.

—Bien.

—¡Asuna...! —la censuró él, acercándose hasta donde ella seguía y tomando su brazo con brusquedad la giró para que lo enfrentara —¿¡Que dices!? ¿Estás loca…?

—No es que me muera por hacerlo contigo… —le respondió lacónica y de un movimiento se zafó de su agarre —¿Cuáles son las condiciones…? —prosiguió con voz pequeña.

—Espera… ¡Espera un momento! —le recriminó el espadachín a gritos—No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Esto es una salvajada! ¡Todo esto es una mierda…! —prosiguió cada vez más furioso e histérico — ¡Obligarnos a hacer algo ruin y…!

—Nadie está obligándote, _Beater_ —zanjó _Kuroyuki_ , y siguió de largo rozando con su hombro a la pelirroja hasta detenerse frente al joven de caballera azabache cuyos puños se apretaron aún más al enfrentar esos acerados ojos tan similares a los suyos —¿Tal vez nos equivocamos contigo? Padre dijo que eras tú… ¿pero quizás se refería al otro muchacho? ¿Ese que luchaba contigo…? —miró a Asuna al hablar, luego volvió a volcar su atención sobre él —Tal vez se trataba de _Schmitt_ , y no de ti…

Los temblorosos ojos de la subcomandante lo miraron con pena, justo por algunos segundos por encima de su hombro antes de apartar la vista y centrarla en el suelo —No… no tienes que hacer…hacer algo que no quieres…

—¡No es eso! —le gritó desesperado —¡Ella nos está manipulando! ¿no te das cuenta?

—Prometí que salvaría a mi party, y despejaríamos el piso… el comandante _Heathcliff_ confía en mí… simplemente no puedo… no puedo desobedecer… Es una orden después de todo, y-y... hay muchas vidas en riesgo… Entiendo si no quieres ser parte de este sacrificio… —habló ella con voz temblorosa —¿Qué importa si nos está manipulando? no hay otra forma de vencerla.

—Puedo hacer que vuelvas al laberinto y traer al otro muchacho a este lugar… —propuso la extraña joven sin inmutarse al notar la vacilación en una de las partes —Después de todo ella está decidida a entregarse…

—Lo haré — la interrumpió con sequedad. Asuna no estaba viéndole pero él captó como en seguida su espalda se irguió tras sus palabras.

—¿Estás convencido? No aceptaré un ápice de duda sino el _sacrificio_ que ella hará no representará valor alguno.

—Dije que lo haré.

—Muy bien.

 _«No dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima…»_

—¿Entonces como sigue esto? —Kirito volvió a adelantar los pasos que lo separaban de su compañera y se ubicó a su lado, evitando -al igual que ella- verse de frente.

La joven ante ellos los estudió por un largo período de tiempo, taladrando con sus gélidos ojos los rostros de uno y otra. Hasta que no se halló satisfecha de su estudio, no volvió a hablar.

—La manera en la que vayan a cumplir el desafío queda bajo su libre albedrío, nadie más allá de ustedes se entrometerá. Yo solo les daré algunos detalles importantes —habló impertérrita mientras evocaba frente a ella una ventana holográfica y les enseñaba —En las opciones más alejadas del menú principal existe una simple casilla que aparece después de seguir con rigurosidad un laberinto de pequeños botones y enlaces anexados a las notas de descripción, las cuales están ubicadas en lo más profundo de la pestaña de configuración —a medida que se explayaba sus dedos se movían por los diferentes sub-menús —Marcar esa casilla les permitirá adquirir... o mejor dicho recuperar una cierta función la cual es necesaria para llevar adelante lo que van a hacer. Esa casilla se llama _ethic code…_

Los jóvenes veían en afonía sus diferentes movimientos, ambos levemente sonrojados de lo que esa acción en concreto representaba, sin embargo evitaban el contacto entre sí. La incomodidad que sentían era tan obvia, que la tensión podía cortar el aire sin problemas.

—Luego de que acaben deberán desmarcar la casilla y todo volverá a ser como antes…

Los ojos ambarinos de la pelirroja parpadearon inocentes —¿Do… Dónde se supone que… que haremos… eso…? —preguntó ruborosa, y rogó para hacerse entender pese a su pobre elección de palabras.

—Esta habitación se adaptará de acuerdo a todas sus necesidades, no tienen que preocuparse. Contarán con toda la discreción necesaria; nadie sabrá lo que ocurrirá aquí, será un secreto…

—Espera… —Kirito quiso intervenir. Más ella lo censuró alzando la mano deteniendo lo que sea que iba a decir.

—Pero sepan que si no cumplen con lo estipulado serán transferidos a la cárcel del primer piso para recibir un castigo, y otra pareja que cumpla las expectativas que mi padre y yo proponemos tomará su lugar.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—No hay una pauta estipulada, pero deben hacelo antes de que se cumplan las doce horas desde que iniciaron esta quest… Y les quedan siete horas, un período mas que suficiente —cerró la ventana virtual que había abierto para enseñarles el proceso y retrocedió hacia la misteriosa puerta que se hallaba allí atrás —Una vez que terminen la habitación volverá a tomar su aspecto original, y la abertura se liberará dándoles la entrada al piso 56. Mientas tanto están cautivos a este lugar —las enormes puertas chirriaron frente a ella cuando se abrieron. Lentamente se giró a verlos, como si sintiera culpa de haber manipulado toda esa situación solo para llegar a ese punto, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y de pronto pareció mucho más joven, casi como una niña —Buena suerte.

Dio un paso hacia afuera, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella encerrando a las dos victimas dentro de esa inmensa y extraña habitación.

Dos victimas que no tenían idea de qué era lo que iban a hacer.

•••

•••

El silencio allí dentro era tan profundo que hasta podía oír la respiración laboriosa del otro.

Kirito aún seguía de espaldas a ella, mirando las puertas que se habían cerrado tras la marcha de aquella extraña mujer. Su mente no cesaba de cavilar lo que ésta había mencionado con tanta soltura, sumiéndolo en un estado similar al desconcierto, razón por la que no se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Dentro suyo temía la reacción de Asuna. ¿Se sentiría mortificada? ¿O estaría asustada tanto como él…?

La ligera exclamación que brotó de los labios femeninos, reavivó el ambiente muerto entre los dos, por lo que se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Quedándose anonado y sorprendido tanto como ella.

La habitación había mutado ante los ojos de ambos. El lugar de aburrido estilo victoriano tenía ahora un toque romántico y sutil. Los techos altos se veían cercanos y luminosos, como si la luz del día se reflejara en ellos, derramando en el ambiente una calidez extrañamente acogedora. La pared eran de un blanco inmaculado y… -aquí estaba lo extraño- uno de los extremos carecía de ventanas; en su lugar varias columnas actuaban a modo de abertura en el lado izquierdo, una larga hilera de ligeros velos blancos simulaba el muro, como si fuera la entrada a una tienda árabe.

Y en el centro, en medio de ese suelo recubierto por una rica alfombra persa, se erigía el medio sobre el cual habría de realizarse el sacrificio: una cama. Kirito no quiso prestarle más atención de la necesaria, notó que el lecho vestía sábanas tan blancas como la nieve, y apartó la vista con pena.

El paisaje esmeralda que se adivinaba más allá de los velos que flotaban con la brisa atrapó su interés. Sin habérselo propuesto sus pies cruzaron la habitación y al segundo siguiente había alzado una de las cortinas para observar hacia el exterior. Se trataba de un hermoso jardín rodeado de lirios y jazmines, el aroma dulzón de ambas flores impregnaba sutilmente la atmósfera. El oasis se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba y más allá, kilómetros de territorio virgen y colinas onduladas color esmeralda. Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones dándose cuenta que la _habitación_ estaba en medio de la nada. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era bosque y pradera.

Volvió la vista hacia adentro notando entre las sombras de los velos que danzaban con el viento, que Asuna seguía tiesa en el lugar donde la había dejado, mirando esa cama con los puños apretados contra el pecho. Kirito otra vez miró a su alrededor… todo ese verdor infinito… ¿a dónde llevaría? ¿sería parte de algún piso que él aún no conocía? Quizás al otro lado, rodeando ese bosquecillo de pinos hallaría un lago, y tal vez una pequeña villa…

¿Y si en vez de llevar a cabo ese _ritual_ se dedicaban a explorar los alrededores buscado una salida? La idea lo tentó por algunos segundos… si lo hacían podrían salvar algo de dignidad, y Asuna no se vería obligada a hacer ningún sacrificio y…

' _...Pero sepan que si no cumplen con lo estipulado serán transferidos a la cárcel del primer piso para recibir un castigo, y otra pareja que cumpla las expectativas que mi padre y yo proponemos tomará su lugar...'_

La voz inerte de _Kuroyuki_ resonó en su memoria deteniendo la idea que tan celosamente había acariciado. ¿Un castigo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a cumplir un castigo, cuál fuere? Sin duda él sí, pero ¿ella? ¿sometería a Asuna a una sanción solo por un capricho? Y ni siquiera tenía idea de cual podía ser la pena por no cumplir el reto…

¿Tal vez la muerte?

Sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, en el cielo azul que lentamente moría aquello parecía demasiado real para ser ficticio. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y volvió a meterse a la habitación. Al girarse se encontró de lleno con la humanidad de la pelirroja, quien no se esperaba que volviera tan rápido. La acción imprevista hizo que ambos quedaran a centímetros de distancia en una reunión extraña y bochornosa.

—Etto… yo… —Asuna desvió la mirada centrándola en cualquier lado que no fueran sus profundos ojos grises —Quería ver lo que había allá afuera que llamó tanto tu atención…

—Oh por supuesto, es… es solo un jardín... un lugar muy bonito —le dijo con suavidad. Sin embargo no se movió para darle paso sino que se mantuvo allí por varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de un brusco movimiento se adentró a la habitación, cediéndole su lugar.

—¿Crees que podamos escapar si…? —oyó la voz titubeante de la pelirroja que sonó llena de esperanza detrás suyo.

—A decir verdad…

—Es una tontería ¿cierto? —le interrumpió.

Su perfil era adivinable aún a través de los velos. Sus ojos temblaban anegados de terror. Tanto o más que él.

—No hay algo que nos garantice que podemos escapar, quizás sea una trampa para probar si cumplimos el reto…

Los hombros de Asuna se estremecieron, hizo una larga pausa —En mi visor figura el tiempo que… que resta… ¿en el tuyo también?

Kirito se sorprendió ante el súbito cambio de tema, miró con agudeza hacia adelante dónde usualmente encontraba la hora y la fecha actual, y descubrió el conteo que titilaba en la esquina superior derecha, esta decía _06_ _horas_ _15_ _minutos_ _34_ _segundos_. En pocas palabras les quedaba poco más de un cuarto de día.

—Lo estoy viendo ahora —le respondió.

—De… Deberíamos apagar el _Ethic Code…_ ¿ci-cierto…? Según lo que ella dijo…

El joven espadachín sabía eso, pero no había forma de que pudiera mencionarlo con tanta soltura como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Huh… huh…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Asuna entró nuevamente. Ambos se contemplaron algunos segundos antes de centrar toda su atención en esa cama inmensa ubicada en el centro de todo.

—Sabes que si lo presionamos ya no hay marcha atrás ¿verdad? —aventuró Kirito con suavidad; la ventana holográfica estaba abierta ante sus pupilas, y la opción requerida palpitaba a la espera de una decisión.

Asuna solo asintió sin omitir palabras. El menú se hallaba abierto ante ella también, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, su delgado dedo presionó el casillero sin vacilar. Al segundo siguiente su elegante uniforme rojo y blanco, emblema indiscutido del gremio al que pertenecía, fue reemplazado por una prenda ligera y pequeña que conservaba su inmaculado color. Una liga carmesí se adivinaba en lo alto de su pierna derecha, donde el ruedo de la translucida enagua se abría enseñando una generosa porción de piel.

Kirito trató de no mirar más de la cuenta y seleccionó el mismo botón: pronto su amado equipo negro desapareció y tan solo un simple pantalón blanco tomó su lugar.

—Ella dijo que la habitación se adaptaría conforme a… a nuestras necesidades… asumo que se refería a esto también…

El rostro de Asuna era un poema al bochorno, asintió en silencio y no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Suficiente pena sentía al saberse casi desnuda como para observar lo que el sistema había hecho con las vestimentas de él. Conservando el agónico silencio, y ante la expresión desconcertada de Kirito, recorrió los pasos restantes y se subió a la cama, hasta tumbarse en el medio de esta con los brazos ridículamente abiertos como si fuera la victima de algún sacrificio. Y entonces esperó.

Kirito no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ella se había ofrecido a sí misma en bandeja sobre esas inmaculadas sábanas. Aunque a pesar de su gesto valiente, advertía el estremecimiento de sus manos y piernas, el batir obtuso de sus pestañas, y hasta el rictus de sus labios apretados. Estaba asustada. Pese a su fachada muy buen compuesta, la alarma era legible en todos sus gestos.

Se acercó al lecho con pasos suaves fingiendo no ver los valles y las ondulaciones que el transparente genero evidenciaba en el cuerpo de Asuna. Aquella prenda no escondía nada, y la postura que había imitado era de todo menos inocente.

—¿Que haces?

La muchacha se estremeció al oírlo tan cerca, apretó aún más los párpados —Bu… Bueno… alguien debía empezar con esto.. ¿verdad?

Él sonrió de lado, el carácter aguerrido de la subcomandante seguía ileso pese a todo. Se aproximó todavía un poco más hasta apoyar una mano en el colchón cerca de la cintura de ella.

—¿Estás segura? —aventuró en un susurro.

—¿Es que acaso me queda otra opción? —le respondió hiriente. Aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de el tono que había usado ¿que culpa tenía él? —Cu-Cuanto más rápido empecemos… más rápido terminaremos… ¿no es así?...

Kirito bajó la cabeza, su propia mano estaba tan cerca de la cintura femenina que bastaba un ligero movimiento para tocarla. Todo su cuerpo estaba trémulo, lleno de espasmos gracias a los nervios que la consumían.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos del color de la miel, y soltó aquella palabra que hizo agua la firmeza de Kirito.

—Hazlo.

•••

•••

Habían pasado varios minutos, el tiempo se sentía pesado y transcurría muy lentamente. Ella había separado las piernas, apretado los párpados y se dedicó a esperar que Kirito hiciera el resto rápido. Pero el muchacho tras acomodarse sobre ella se había quedado inmóvil. Apoyado sobre sus rodillas y brazos para no aplastarla no hacía movimiento alguno, solo se oía el ritmo irregular de su respiración que hacía eco con la suya.

Abrió los ojos despacio y lo encontró con la cabeza gacha, los brazos tensos. Frunció los labios.

—...No puedo…

Ella se encogió levemente apretando las manos contra su pecho —Sé que no debo ser agradable para ti… después de todo no querías hacerlo…

—...¡No es eso!…

La contundencia en su voz la abstuvo, levantó la mirada y notó la suya, temblorosa pero valiente, clavada con convicción en sus ojos.

—No me malentiendas, lo único que quería era protegerte… —murmuró —No quiero hacerte esto, Asuna…

Existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella no entendiera. Su propia mente era un caos, y Kirito sabía que nunca fue bueno con las palabras… ¿acaso no fue su silencio en un momento clave lo que ocasionara la tirantez entre ellos? Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto de lo cual quizás… disculparse… que no sabía por donde empezar…

—...No necesitas protegerme…

 _«No sabes lo que dices… Tengo que protegerte de mí mismo… Asuna verte así… No tienes idea...»_

Sintió que sus brazos hacían presión sobre el colchón, todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ella quien seguía viéndole serena y abochornada.

—Esto es injusto para ti… — siguió diciendo tratando de que el temblequeo de sus miembros no se transfiriera a sus palabras —Sacrificarte de esta forma… ¿que no lo entiendes?…

—… El sistema así lo dispuso… no encuentro otra razón…

—¿Pero por que nosotros? ¿Por qué tú? ¿O por qué yo?

—¿Tiene algo de importancia eso ahora? Ya estamos aquí de cualquier forma… —pareció triste al decir esas palabras y desvió la mirada —Si no quieres, todavía podemos cancelar la misión…

La mano de Kirito tomó su barbilla antes de siquiera pensarlo y le obligó a enfrentarlo —Te dije que no es nada de eso… —suspiró bajando el tono de voz —Sé lo especial que es esto para cualquier chica y… y… no deseo que te sacrifiques de esta forma…

Asuna sostuvo sus hermosos ojos grises. Él lucía tan consternado, tan culpable… que… Endureció la mirada al notar que su lado endeble -ese lado que siempre, _siempre_ , se preocupaba por él- estaba a un paso de volver a salir a flote.

—El desarrollo del juego depende de lo que hagamos aquí… —a pesar de saberse apresada por su mano firme, logró evitar sus ojos solo un mísero segundo —…Y el tiempo corre…

Quedaban poco más de cinco horas, y ese detalle lo angustió horriblemente. Era tanto, y tan poco al mismo tiempo…

—Entonces…

—No hay otra forma.

Ella ya lo había decidido, ¿quien era él para oponerse?. Se había entregado por completo pese a sus miedos y reticencias. Podía verlo, aquella firme resolución de la que orgullosamente hacía gala, fue la que tomó la decisión aquel día; con sus piernas levemente abiertas, la inquietud en sus ojos de miel, el estremecimiento en sus manos que se equiparaba a lo que él mismo sentía.

Asintió suavemente, consciente de pronto que debía ser quien diera el primer paso. _'Cuanto más rápido empecemos, más rápido terminaremos...'_ había dicho Asuna, y ¡cuanta razón tenía! ¡Pero que difícil era empezar algo que nunca había hecho…!

Leyendo sus pensamientos, la apenada muchacha alzó sus manos y de un suave gesto se deslizó los tirantes de la prenda por los hombros. El género era tan ligero que no dejaba nada a la imaginación… se preguntó si ella era consciente de eso… seguramente no. Siguió con ojos sorprendidos como la tela cedía por por su blanca piel en una acción de la que jamás soñó formar parte.

—Puedes… puedes quitármela para facilitar lo… lo que tienes que hacer… —musitó con voz pequeña evitando otra vez su mirada. Era terriblemente embarazoso pedirle que la desnudara.

—Cla… claro…

Con parsimonia tomó los hombros de Asuna y con igual cuidado la impulsó del colchón hasta sentarla frente a él; sin verla directamente a la cara y con el rubor incendiando también sus propias mejillas, bajó la prenda. Sin dificultad ésta descendió por sus brazos, por su torso, denunciando la piel pálida e invitante de sus curvas amplias y erguidas. La miró con bochorno al enredarse el camisón a su cintura. No llevaba ropa interior, seguramente a causa del sistema quien hubo diseñado ese ambiente y esa vestimenta para ambos, así como también la deleitosa acción de desvestirla. Placer que sin duda luego agradecería…

Apretó los puños al notarla tan expuesta. Asuna era hermosa tal y como estaba en ese momento, con el rubor de vergüenza explotando en sus mejillas, con su respiración laboriosa y sus ojos escondidos tras el largo fleco anaranjado mientras dejaba que la contemplara a su antojo.

Y él se sentía tan nervioso e inquieto al mismo tiempo, de querer tocarla de un modo que podía considerarse profano, de investigar si su piel era tan tersa como parecía… de hundir la cara en su cabello fragante, o descubrir que sabor tendrían sus labios… Sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos, invitantes… Se inclinó sin tregua hacia ellos con el afán de degustarlos cuando Asuna le dio vuelta la cara, la mano en su torso desnudo fue la barrera que le impidió acercarse.

—¡No…! —exclamó alto y claro. Y pese a que ella tenía menos fuerza que él, Kirito supo que en ese momento lo había derrotado de tajo con su rechazo.

—Lo siento… —se excusó fatal.

Asuna quitó la mano que aún hacía presión en sus pectorales y la unió a la que tenía contra su pecho en ese instinto primitivo de ocultarse. Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad —...Al menos… al menos déjame guardar algo que pueda ofrecerle a quien sepa… amarme…

Y Kirito comprendió. _E_ _l primer beso no sería suyo._ Trató de no mostrarse demasiado afectado por ese pedido, y asintió reiterando sus disculpas —Tienes razón, lo siento… —le tocó la mejilla con dedos temblorosos logrando que ambos hicieran contacto —¿Estas segura de que aún quieres continuar…?

Ese segundo donde tardó en responder supuso una agonía para el pobre joven.

En silencio ella asintió, el gesto logró que parte de su lustroso cabello mandarina se deslizara por su cuello hacia adelante. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomó aquellos mechones y los volvió a su lugar inicial tras su oído. El súbito movimiento los dejó a milímetros de distancia otra vez.

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de no besarla, cuándo sus labios le tentaban todo el tiempo con ese magnetismo casi vehemente?

Se quedaron quietos algunos segundos, y esta vez fue Asuna quien hizo el primer movimiento; se dejó caer sobre el lecho y movió su cuello hacia un lado como indicándole por donde podía empezar. Y así lo hizo. Sobrepasando su propio nerviosismo, se inclinó hasta tocar con la punta de su nariz el lóbulo de su oído y descendió por la línea de su barbilla besándola suavemente. Luego se incorporó apenas para conocer su reacción; la joven tenía los ojos cerrados, subyugada al ritmo de su toque inexperto.

Al ver eso, Kirito se permitió mover sus manos hacia abajo, encontrando el camino hacia sus curvas, las que tomó con suavidad ocasionando el primer estremecimiento en toda ella. Cabían a la perfección en sus palmas abiertas mientras las acariciaba, y las sentía crecer y desbordarse. No resistiendo por mucho la urgencia de saborearla por entera, trazó con sus labios y lengua un sendero húmedo que iba desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

El sabor de su piel iba más allá de lo que había imaginado; era algo primal y delicioso. ¿Acaso era posible que el sistema de SAO reprodujera con tanta fidelidad el aroma y el sabor de la piel humana? Porque estaba seguro de que ese aroma y esa textura eran únicos de ella, de Asuna.

Asuna quien se deshacía en dulces gemidos y suspiros entrecortados…

—¡Ki... Kirito-kun…!

Y él casi perdió el control sobre sí mismo al oír el jadeo acompañando su nombre. Hacía tanto que no le oía llamándole que había echado de menos el sonido de su voz, tanto tiempo velado a sus oídos por su propia culpa…

El botón rosa que persistía en degustar entre sus labios, amoldándolo con suavidad y firmeza entre sus dientes y lengua, terminó por erizarse al igual que toda la piel que lo rodeaba. Por lo que pasó al otro pecho y repitió el mismo procedimiento; lamer, succionar, morder… como si de un caramelo de menta se tratase. Jamás se imaginó haciendo algo semejante… él que era inexperto como todo adolescente en esas cosas se guiaba solo por el instinto y por lo que esa preciosa criatura le inspiraba.

Ni siquiera quería saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba disponible. Se sentía flotar en ese placentero mar de sensaciones… Su piel adictiva, sus gemidos eran la melodía de fondo que guiaba sus acciones.

Kirito siguió el recorrido con sus labios descendiendo por su vientre, alzó el ruedo del camisón que oportunamente seguía enredado a su cintura; y repentinamente se detuvo. Había llegado a la región más preciosa y sagrada de ella la cual estaba completamente desnuda. Una palpitante flor virgen cuyos pétalos se encontraban trémulos a la espera de ser abiertos.

Alzó la mirada hacia ella notando su rostro sonrojado, su boca entreabierta y sus ojos más grandes de lo normal. Se veía desesperada y ansiosa, lo que se transfería a como se sentía él… El bulto palpitante entre sus pantalones no le dejaba mentir. Tanto estímulo lo había despertado, algo que nunca creyó que llegara a suceder en ese mundo. La tensión que sentía ahí abajo era tanta que dolía. Necesitaba alivio de inmediato. Se alzó de su posición y besó con suavidad su ombligo, luego en medio de sus pechos, en el lado derecho de su cuello donde su fragante cabello nacía, hasta enfrentar sus ojos encendidos, su boca trémula y su respiración laboriosa.

—...¿Asuna?… —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió imperceptible, y cuando Kirito se agachó para besar su frente con dulzura, dejó que su mano vagara hacia abajo, hacia esa región de su cuerpo apenas descubierta que era un tabú para él, y lentamente palpó con sus dedos cerciorándose que estuviera lista para recibirlo y albergarlo.

El tremor que recorrió la cadera de Asuna al hacer contacto con su interior lo hizo jadear contra su cabello. Estaba deliciosamente tibia y húmeda… Y a juzgar por los gemidos que soltaba sin pudor y por la forma en que se aferró a su espalda, ese tipo de contacto le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Tanto como a él.

—A… Asuna… —fue su turno de jadear cuando las piernas de la joven se atenazaron a su cadera, y con un certero movimiento empujó su pantalón hacia abajo, hasta que este resbaló por sus piernas, quitándoselo por completo.

Su acción lo dejó aturdido y desconcertado. Era el primer movimiento que cometía demostrando que también era parte de eso. Su expresión era inocente y tímida tal como le pareció la primera vez que la vio en el primer piso. Y si ella mostró sorpresa o temor al ver su masculinidad en toda su gloria, no lo demostró. Su rostro seguía ruboroso, sus labios abiertos como si apenas pudiera respirar, su entrecejo fruncido entre el placer y la necesidad. Y aún así viéndose tan…

 _«Nunca he visto nada más hermoso en mi vida…»_

Los ojos color miel se clavaron en sus orbes de acero cuando se acomodó entre sus piernas, listo para terminar de cumplir el reto. Tomó las manos que le rodeaban los hombros y las unió a las suyas ubicándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, luego inclinó su pecho sobre el de ella hasta que ambos hicieron contacto.

—Si… si deseas que me detengas este es un buen momento para decirlo… —murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Asuna sacudió la cabeza con convicción, algunas lágrimas se asomaron a las comisuras de sus ojos, pero Kirito no podía asegurar si eran por miedo o vergüenza.

—No…—musitó con suavidad —A… Adelante…

La forma en la que pronunció _Adelante_ hizo que la urgencia que sentía por dar el último paso, y volverse uno con esa joven mujer se volviera francamente insostenible.

Kirito la miró a los ojos por última vez, como esperando el consentimiento dado, y con suavidad fue hundiéndose en su interior. Con mesura, y apretando los dientes ignoró la imperiosa necesidad de empujar sin freno, concentrándose en ser delicado. Ella lo merecía. Ella, Asuna, que estaba sacrificándose palmo a palmo entregándole su inocencia.

Se permitió gruñir al hallarse totalmente enterrado dentro de su femineidad, y esperó con el cuerpo palpitante, aquellos segundos agónicos a que ella se adaptara a su longitud. No sabia si el sistema reproducía el desgarro de la primera vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a lastimarla para averiguarlo.

Para Asuna las sensaciones que la envolvieron fueron extrañas, desde su punto de unión y pasando por sus caderas, piernas, brazos, torso, hasta llegar a su cabeza la cual echó hacia atrás en abandono. Pronto dejó de sentirse extraña pues la emoción mutó hasta convertirse en algo placentero y… retuvo la palabra en la punta de su lengua, pero ésta se borró de su subconsciente cuando Kirito se movió un poco más en sus profundidades. Y lo sintió salir y retroceder para luego volver a entrar con un poco más de fuerza.

—Ahhh… —sollozó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Kirito se detuvo en seco, tomó el rostro de Asuna en sus manos temblorosas y la observó asustado —¿Estás bien?…

Ella asintió soltando otro respingo, colocó su propia mano sobre la grande que descansaba en su mejilla y afirmó —...No te detengas…

Sin pensarlo demasiado delineó su labio inferior con el pulgar en tanto volvía a empujar en su interior, las sensaciones que acompañaban su intrusión dentro de aquel cálido canal lo animaron a deslizarse más y más profundo. Siguiendo su reacción, la forma en la que se aferró a su cadera cuando eso ocurrió, como si deseara mantenerlo preso a ella, le indicó que aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, ella disfrutaba de todo aquello. Al igual que él.

—A… Asuna…

Sus embates dejaron de ser gentiles y se sintió perder el control en esa vorágine de placer que ella creaba para él. Sus caderas iban al encuentro de las suyas, y se contraían a su alrededor de un modo tan delicioso que rallaba lo insoportable.

Asuna se aferró a sus hombros al encontrarlo, y abrió más sus piernas para retenerlo allí donde más lo necesitaba. La sensación viajó como una onda expansiva desde su centro, donde sus cuerpos se unían, y se hizo eco de sus extremidades hasta inundar todos sus sentidos. Gimió su nombre una y otra vez sintiendo las lágrimas antes detenidas en sus pestañas, descender raudas por sus mejillas. Era tan hermoso lo que Kirito estaba haciéndole... No podía definirlo de otra manera.

—...¡Ki… Kirito-kun!…

Al sonido de su nombre y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el joven sintió que su punto crítico estaba cerca, y siguió envistiendo cada vez mas hondo en su interior. Ella lo acogió y lo retuvo lo más que pudo, magnificando la sensación de deleite que se extendía sobre ambos. Estaba cerca, lo supo porque Asuna se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron anegados de lujuria y necesidad; y la sintió temblar, contrayéndose a su alrededor. Estaba en el punto culmen, por lo que él se retiró apenas para tomar impulso y volvió dándole la ultima estocada que terminó por enviarla al éxtasis más puro. Lo que también desencadenó su propio alivio, liberando en su interior aquello que desde hacía tiempo pugnaba por salir.

El gemido primal que soltó quedó sepultado bajo los labios trémulos de ella. Cuando Kirito fue consciente otra vez de lo que ocurría se encontró preso de sus besos ávidos. Abrió los ojos con espanto notando el rostro sudoroso de la pelirroja encima del suyo, en algún momento debieron de invertir posiciones para que eso ocurriera, sus labios eran suaves y diestros, y se movían con ternura y firmeza sobre los suyos. Era un beso impulsivo, lo sentía por la manera en la que sostenía sus mejillas como si quisiera evitar que él la rechazara.

Lo cual ni siquiera era una idea a considerar en su mente. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y devolver la caricia con toda la tonta inexperiencia que sentía. Copió su movimiento y lo reprodujo, apresando su labio inferior. Asuna aún estaba exaltada, el tremor todavía se hacía eco de sus manos, y aún del ligero vaivén de sus labios, los cuales lentamente se alejaron de él.

Sus pestañas vibraron al abrir sus ojos húmedos, el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, y su cabello era un poema al desorden pero se veía realmente hermosa. Y… era suya. Suya por completo.

—A… Asuna… —musitó al darse cuenta de que ella lo había besado. Se hundió en las almohadas como para dar énfasis a su alejamiento —Tú…

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó al entender a lo que se refería. Asintió graciosamente y se tocó los labios con dedos temblorosos —¿A quien más podía darle este beso sino a ti…? —sus ojos centellaron algunos segundos y se hicieron agua —Aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo…

—No, espera —la detuvo alzando la mano para enredarla en su cabello gloriosamente suelto y acercarla a su rostro —Ha sido mi culpa… lo siento… Yo… no supe reaccionar adecuadamente aquella vez… —su voz bajó suavemente de tono al evocar aquellos recuerdos que tan celosamente había censurado en alguna parte de sus recuerdos —Cuando esa tarde me dijiste que yo… te… gustaba… no supe como reaccionar… —notó que la pelirroja se contraía, por lo que se apuró en explicar —Nunca pensé que aquí dentro podría experimentar tales cosas, y… Asuna tu eras tan hermosa y perfecta que… no supe que responder… Tuve miedo, lo reconozco…

—Kirito-kun… no tienes que…

— Déjame terminar, sino lo digo ahora ya no seré capaz de hacerlo —la interrumpió con firmeza. Con su pulgar suavemente le trazó los labios aún enrojecidos —También me gustas mucho, tanto que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde aquel maldito instante… Pero luego tú parecías tan digna, tan repuesta que creí que había sido algo momentáneo…

—Pensé que me habías rechazado… debía salvar algo de orgullo… —le confesó —Y luego con esta misión, creí que no querías saber nada conmigo…

—Asuna —la llamó otra vez interviniendo —Por tu forma de actuar pensé que me odiabas y me puse en tu lugar… nadie en su sano juicio desearía entregarse a su peor enemigo.

—¡Es que pensé que tú…! Te negaste con tanta determinación, y luego con ese mismo impulso aceptaste… Sentí que estaba obligándote a aceptar algo que no querías hacer…

Kirito sonrió de lado, y usando su otra mano rodeó la barbilla de la joven e impulsándose fue al encuentro de sus labios como había deseado hacer al principio. Y ahora era consciente del sabor y la textura de esa boca que lo recibió y le retribuyó por largos segundos. La caricia escaló en intensidad, y muy pronto él revirtió posiciones adoptando el rol dominante sobre ella mientras seguía reclamando la miel de sus besos.

—No iba a dejar que Schmitt te pusiera un dedo encima… —le respondió agitado a lo que ella había acotado antes, y otra vez volvía a tocar su boca con la yema de los dedos —Me di cuenta que era demasiado mezquino para entregarte a sus brazos… Y que solo te quería para mí…

— Kirito-kun… —la sonrisa desbordó por todos sus poros al susurrar su nombre. Extendió sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ahínco volviéndolo a apresar contra ella.

Por segunda vez se volvieron uno. Y esta vez fue Asuna la que le hizo el amor a él.

•••

•••

—¿Crees que ya debamos salir?

—Se está muy cómodo aquí ¿verdad?

Ambos yacían entre las sábanas revueltas del lecho sin la mínima intención de cubrirse. El único cobertor que necesitaban lo tenían en la piel y calidez del otro, por lo que no se preocupaban de su desnudez, ni de la corriente del exterior que a intervalos se filtraba por los velos blanquecinos. El calor dentro de la habitación era suficiente y deliciosa.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros una vez que salgamos de aquí? — la cabeza de Asuna se elevó de su pecho al decir aquello. Una levísima sombra de duda oscurecía su precioso mirar de miel.

—Pues estamos juntos ¿o no? Y eso seguirá en pie apenas traspasemos esas puertas.

—¿En serio…? —se emocionó limpiando las comisuras de sus ojos.

—¿Acaso pensaste que solo iba a seducirte para cumplir esta quest y luego iba a abandonarte? — le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente —Baka…

—Es que… —no supo como ponerle palabras a sus dudas —Esto es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto… ¿Y si es un sueño?

—Te demostraré que no estás soñando Asuna —Kirito le sonrió, y buscando sus labios purpurinos la besó raudo, y le soltó aquello que quería decirle desde que se volvieron uno —Te… te amo…

A lo que ella volvió a reanudar el beso y repitió alborozada contra sus labios —¡Yo… yo también te amo mucho Kirito-kun…!

Los besos pronto bajaron en magnitud y se convirtieron en roces cariñosos y suaves, que terminaron con ambos apoyando su frentes una contra la otra.

—En verdad te amo, Asuna…

Ella asintió —También yo… —luego sus ojos advirtieron la pequeña luz roja que palpitaba a un lado de su visor general —Kirito-kun… se nos acaba el tiempo…

—Lo sé… —También había visto ese detalle —Supongo que… deberíamos salir.

—Primero tenemos que vestirnos —le dijo riendo e invocó su menú, la ventana de equipamiento apareció frente a sus ojos y ella seleccionó su vestuario emblema de la guild a la pertenecía. Cuando volteó a verlo él ya estaba listo y le tendía la mano, la que tomó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación, donde en común acuerdo se detuvieron para contemplar el escenario que los había cobijado y que muy pronto dejarían atrás. El lugar seguía tan hermoso como cuando adoptó esa forma para ellos, con sus velos al viento dejando entrever el idílico paisaje de allá afuera, sus paredes luminosas, y el ancho lecho donde se habían amado y descubierto por primera vez...

Con ese pensamiento en simultaneo acercaron sus rostros, y volvieron a besarse con dulzura por algunos segundos. Luego emprendieron el camino hacia las puertas, las cuales parecían más lejanas de lo que les había parecido a simple vista.

Cada uno ubicó su mano en una hoja diferente y luego de mirarse en consentimiento hicieron presión hasta que la abertura cedió ante el peso y se abrió, enseñando el familiar pasillo corto que conectaba a las escaleras en ascenso. Exactamente igual al descansillo ubicado entre piso y piso de aquel enorme castillo.

— Buen trabajo… — la extraña muchacha de antes estaba ahí para recibirlos, y pese a sus palabras su rostro no demostró emoción alguna —Han cumplido el trato en tiempo y forma, tal y como lo prometieron.

Ninguno tuvo palabra para confirmar ese hecho. Ambos asintieron con renuencia haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por ocultar el rubor que muy pronto les incendiaba las mejillas. Por suerte ella no hizo más acotación al respecto.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el resto de la _raid_? —Asuna preguntó consternada haciendo una leve presión a los dedos de Kirito enlazados a los suyos.

—Todos ellos están muy bien, he cumplido mis palabras y se encuentran sanos y salvos en la plaza del piso 56 esperando por ustedes para que puedan activar el portal de teletransportación…

—Muchas gracias…

—¿Entonces, podemos seguir nuestro camino?

—Por supuesto —la joven se hizo a un lado cediéndoles el paso —Mi trabajo aquí ya fue cumplido, y ustedes tienen mucho que hacer de ahora en más.

Asuna asintió fervorosamente a sus palabras, y viendo que Kirito seguía con ese mismo gesto parco, le dio un pequeño tirón a sus dedos para instarle a mostrar algo de respeto. Sin ocultar su cara desconfiada, el muchacho inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias… —musitó a regañadientes. Aunque en su interior le estaría eternamente agradecido, porque si ella no lo hubiera seleccionado para esa misión, no habría aclarado esos malentendidos con Asuna, y ahora no se encontraría así con ella.

La anfitriona asintió en respuesta y los observó caminar para ascender por los peldaños que los llevarían al siguiente nivel. Advirtió sus manos enlazadas amorosamente y no pudo evitar la mueca culposa que bañó sus bonitas facciones.

—Un momento —habló fuerte, deteniéndolos a medio camino. La pareja volteó a verla con obvia curiosidad, sus manos aferradas compulsivamente, sus siluetas juntas —Esta es una quest secreta, nadie debe saber como me vencieron, ni las condiciones requeridas para dicho fin…

—No vamos a mencionarlo con nadie… —explicó Asuna.

—No es suficiente, la particularidad de esta misión consistía en que un par de enemigos _enemies_ , se volvieran amantes _lovers…_ Y que terminada la quest volvieran a ser como antes. Por eso ella debía darte su inocencia y tú la confianza… Pero veo que fue al revés —Los miró fijamente —Ella se entregó ciegamente a ti con entereza, y tú le retribuiste con candor…

—¿Que quieres decir? —Kirito se veía impaciente, y algo incómodo que sacara ese tema a colación.

—Que el siguiente piso deben empezarlo tal y como estaban al inicio de este…—llevó sus manos a la altura de su nariz y sopló. Pequeñas partículas brillantes salieron flotando en dirección a ambos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Que diablos? —Kirito aferró la cabeza de Asuna contra su pecho como un modo de resguardarla de lo que fuera, pero muy pronto sus parpados se sintieron como plomo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían la imperiosa necesidad de cerrarse. Sus extremidades se hicieron agua, y sin control el sueño -aquel delicioso aliado- lo engulló.

 _Kuroyuki_ dejó de soplar y murmuró un débil pero sentido _«Lo lamento…»_

•••

•••

Kirito abrió los ojos cuando sintió el calor del sol agobiante quemando su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era recibir las ordenes de la subcomandante de _K._ _O._ _B._ y prepararse para entrar a la habitación del jefe… Sin embargo lo que lo rodeaba en ese momento no era otra cosa más que la flamante plaza de lo que podía relacionar como el piso 56.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que despertaras… —sonó una voz cruel y desdeñosa desde el lado opuesto al que él se hallaba —¿Crees que ya puedas soltarme?

—¿Q-Qué…?

El espadachín se volvió encontrando la cara de pocos amigos de Asuna quien le hizo un gesto amenazante hacia abajo, donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas celosamente.

—Perdón… —La soltó con tanta prisa como si hubiera tocado un tizón ardiente —Pero no hay razón por la que quiera retenerte a mi lado, subcomandante.

—¡Lo mismo digo! —ella le dio la espalda sujetando la mano recién liberada contra su pecho —Ni… ni siquiera te necesito.

—Entonces deja de buscarme —le replicó mordaz.

—No seas presuntuoso, solo cumplo órdenes —dijo mirándolo por sobre su hombro con ojos fríos —Jamás… jamás acudiría a ti…

—Es bueno saberlo —sostuvo su mirada —El sentimiento es mutuo.

Las mejillas de Asuna empalidecieron y se mordió el labio, volvió a darle la espalda y en silencio recomenzó el camino hacia el frente, donde un grupo innumerable de jugadores venía en sentido contrario, hacia ellos. Se trataba de la _guild_ que habían formado para vencer al boss del piso 55, al cual ni siquiera recordaba como lo habían derrotado.

— _¡Señorita Asuna! ¿Qué pasó? Lo ultimo que recordamos es haber entrado a la recamara del jefe…_

— _Cuando nos despertamos nos encontramos aquí… pero ustedes no estaban…_

Las palabras de su gente llegaban a sus oídos pero no hallaba como responder algo que ni ella sabía.

 _«Tonta… tonta… tonta…»_

Kirito apretó los ojos con frustración a la par que llevaba su mano empuñada a sus labios. El calor de sus dedos aún residía en su piel, pero él sentía que algo más importante le hacía falta… ¿qué era sensación de zozobra que le carcomía el pecho?

Entonces Asuna, quien se encontraba con varios de los miembros de su guild, se dio la vuelta desde aquella lejanía para verlo, sus ojos ambarinos se clavaron a los suyos, y el desasosiego aumento. ¡Ella también lo sentía!

Pero ninguno daría el primer paso para averiguar que era aquello que interiormente los atormentaba. Y es que todavía era demasiado pronto para eso, debían pasar por varias dificultades más hasta que se encontraran listos para enfrentar aquel gran y último reto.

* * *

 _Feliz cumple super ultra atrasado Javii! perdón! Tenía este escrito en mi pc desde hace más de mes y medio, pero por razones de fuerza mayor no podía acabarlo. Hasta hoy._

 _Woah, y tengo millones de cosas para decirte pero solo te diré esta: GRACIAS. Y tú sabes porque. Eres una gran, gran amiga incondicional y mi deseo para ti es que Dios te bendiga mucho y te devuelva con creces todo el cariño que has demostrado conmigo en todo este último mes que ha sido tan duro._

 _Gracias! Y te quiero muchísimo. Realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que tu amistad ha sido para mí en estos momentos ^^_

 _Bueno ahora me tomaré un momento para aclarar algunas cosas de este fic:_

• _La idea fue dada pura y exclusivamente por la cumpleañera; ella quería un **l**_ _ **emon**_ _ambientado_ _ **en**_ _el viejo_ _ **Aincrad**_ _así que me rompí el coco pensando en como poder hacerlo y que no se saliera del canon. Mi idea fue entonces derrotar a un boss que estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para exigir la virginidad de ambos, y que -como bonus- les borre la mente para que no recuerden nada xD_ _Así mas o menos salió esta idea retorcida._

• _Cual es el famoso acertijo? Solo diré que fue algo que saqué de internet. Y la respuesta era tan cursi y pastelosa que por ese motivo Kirito se negó a dar una respuesta._

• _Kuroyuki y Kuroyukihime… son la misma persona jajaja. Y cuando dice 'mi padre' a quien creen que se refiere?_

• _Y aquí también abarqué otro de los grandes tabúes de la serie… ¿porque Kirito y Asuna parecen detestarse cuando se reencuentran luego de haber tomado caminos separados? En mi mente me hice la teoría de que Asuna le sugirió a Kirito que él le gustaba, y al muchacho le entró terror, y en vez de responder apropiadamente a su confesión, decidió guardar silencio creyendo que era lo mejor. Asuna se hizo la despechada y él jamás se perdonó tamaño de error._

 _Y creo que eso era lo más relevante a destacar xD en mi pais son las 4:32 am… debería estar durmiendo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios se agradecen!_

 _otra vez gracias por todo Javi, perdona por tardarme tanto. Te loveo harto._

 _Sumi chan._


End file.
